


The Faerie Queens

by bethany81707



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Costumes, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Flash Fic, Fluff, Minor Tana/Ephraim, Open Relationships, Open to Interpretation, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethany81707/pseuds/bethany81707
Summary: L'Arachel packed some interesting clothes for Eirika to try.
Relationships: Eirika/L'Arachel (Fire Emblem), Eirika/L'Arachel/Turner | Tana (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 2





	The Faerie Queens

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Resplendent Heroes.

Tana knocked on Eirika’s door, wondering vaguely what response she’d get with L’Arachel visiting today as well. L’Arachel was the one who came to the door with a bright smile on her face, and from the way she kept herself in front of the opening in the door, she had no doubt she had already gotten started on Eirika.

“Need something, Tana?” L’Arachel asked. Tana could practically feel her blush, though if L’Arachel was the slightest bit embarrassed, she didn’t show it.

“Well, Ephraim’s not quite feeling comfortable with the whole romantic festivities this year, so I was hoping I could spend the day with Eirika. If you’ve already got to her, though, well…” Tana said, eyeing the hallway beside her.

“What nonsense! You are our girlfriend as much as his, in you come,” L’Arachel told her, grabbing her arm and pulling her into the room in exactly the way only L’Arachel could do with such slender arms. Eirika was indeed sitting on the bed, but rather than having already cast aside her clothes, she had instead changed them (which, Tana reasoned, was basically the next step). L’Arachel had procured a strange, but surprisingly beautiful, short dress adorned with flowers and fairy wings.

“This is a peculiar angle, Lara. Any particular reason?” Tana asked, approaching Eirika tentatively. She wordlessly moved, allowing Tana to- gently- touch her costume to feel it out for herself. The material seemed unremarkable, but the craftsmanship was exquisite.

“I saw the work at a fair and commissioned some designs. Showed them to Eirika this morning and she seemed into it, so I thought we might as well,” L’Arachel said, caressing Eirika’s head.

“ _ Some _ designs?” Tana asked. L’Arachel looked to Eirika, who nodded. L’Arachel pulled out her trunk, grabbed some outfits, and showed them off to Tana. Tana’s eyes were drawn to an orange design, a much less frilly one than Eirika’s, but otherwise holding much of the same aesthetic. She hastened to get changed, not minding Eirika or L’Arachel’s hungry gazes or L’Arachel’s helpful hands as she got into the dress, bracelets and boots, surprised the fairy wings didn’t actually interfere with anything at all. L’Arachel finished the look by pinning some flowers onto her hairtie and collar, before giving a final flourish. Tana’s reflection caught her eye, and she giggled.

“Oh, the things Ephraim is missing out on,” Tana said.

“He can always admire his fairy queen later. Now then, Diana… awaken,” L’Arachel said.

“Bless you, Lara?” Tana asked, drawing her eyes from her reflection.

“That is your true name, isn’t it? Don’t worry, I’m not going to abuse it. Though I’m sure that’s a common reaction,” L’Arachel said.

“Heh… like that’d ever work,” Tana scoffed.

“Dee… she’s got me too,” Eirika said, with an eyelash flutter amidst her rather compliant act.

“I’ll take your word for it, honey. Now then, mortal, whatever could you have in that mind of yours that requires two fairies? Surely one would serve you enough?” Tana asked. L’Arachel giggled, though it was clear that she had been caught off guard and needed a moment to figure out how to continue.

“Well, what can’t I do with two fair folk like yourselves? Eirikr here is such a beautiful specimen that I’d quite like to keep her for myself, but you, Diana… such a powerful fairy ought to be able to grant me anything I so desire! There’s so much to want, though, and I never imagined I could have it at my fingertips,” L’Arachel said, although the fact she caressed Tana’s arm gently betrayed her a little.

“Well, if anything is what you desire, let it be known. I can’t grant a wish that doesn’t reach my ears,” Tana said, fairly sure this wasn’t how fairies worked, but somehow feeling L’Arachel might not be any better informed on the subject.

“Well, I am a sorceress extraordinaire, but mastery has eternally eluded me. No matter how hard I study, I am always bested by others. If I am to truly become the peerless beauty that I am, I desire to possess greater magic,” L’Arachel suggested. Tana caught Eirika’s eye, and it was clear both girls were in agreement as to the only possible outcome of this desire.

“How can I grant a wish when you already possess it… Larabelle?” Tana asked. Both Eirika and L’Arachel faltered, but quickly allowed the moment to pass.

“That name… can’t mean anything to me,” L’Arachel muttered.

“Then I guess you won’t mind if we… get you in the garb of the fair folk?” Eirika asked, having finally gotten off the bed and her arms around L’Arachel in an instant. Seeing her hands at the hems of L’Arachel’s skirts, ready to rip off her garments, shocked Tana enough that she needed to take a breather, although L’Arachel had eyes for only Eirika.

“You’re evil, Eirikr… what happened to your eternal servitude?” L’Arachel muttered, not quite making the question sound like the horror of a woman betrayed, landing more in ‘woman highly pleased with this turn of events’.

“What better way to eternally serve my beautiful Larabelle than to awaken her latent fairness and bring her back with me to the realm of the fae? We shall have all the time in the world to ponder how best to use all the time in the world,” Eirika said, pressing her lips to L’Arachel’s. The moment the two shared appeared to stun L’Arachel, and that was all the time they needed for Tana and Eirika to get her dressed in a green dress in Eirika’s frilly style. By the time she had ‘recovered’, Eirika had done up all the finishing touches.

“You’re quite right, Eirikr. Three beautiful fairies will serve us all better than two. Now, how about a pleasant brew of tea to discuss the matter of how we’re going to proceed?” L’Arachel asked.

“Sounds delightful,” Eirika said with a smirk.

“Might I throw a suggestion at sprinkling a little fairy dust over the King?” Tana asked.


End file.
